


How Deep Is Your Love

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: It's not a matter of if Kurt will leave, its a matter of when.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How Deep is Your Love- Bee Gees

“Okay I really have to go bed now,” Kurt laughs quietly into the phone.

Blaine sighs. “You hang up first.”

“You did _not_ just say that,” Kurt groans.

“What?” Blaine asks, sitting up. It's nearing midnight, and even though it's June and they'll probably see each other tomorrow Kurt is persistent in his schedule.

“You've turned into a high school cliché, I didn't think you'd stoop so low.”

“Mmm the thing is my boyfriend isn't in high school anymore,” Blaine says, voice low in that way it gets whenever he mentions Kurt's recent graduation.

“Yes, and now you've turned me into a cradle robber,” Kurt smiles, thinking about how lucky they are. How after everything that's happened this year they'll stay together.

“You know you can always go with Rachel-”

“Blaine _please_. I don't need New York.”

He hears Blaine sighs on the other end and something shuffle, possibly pillows. “New York needs you,” Blaine stresses.

“I have- I have you and my dad needs help in the shop or there's-”

“I _love_ you,” Blaine cuts him off. “I love you and I'm letting you know now if you want to go I understand. You're bigger than what you are now, Kurt, and you deserve better.”

Kurt is silent for a few moments. “I'm not giving up three months with you,” he whispers.

“Alright,” Blaine says. “I just- you have to know that I love you enough to be okay when you leave.”

“Fine,” Kurt breathes, voice faltering. “I'll keep it in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was having an off day; sorry this is up late. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
